Hellsing: Behind blue eyes
by Tina senpai
Summary: The last mission. The last chance. Yumie and Yumiko have to tell him. A songfic. Yumiko/Yumie x Father Anderson.


Behind blue eyes ~Hellsing~ Father Anderson and Yumiko

Anderson was busy packing his bags, ready to leave on the mission he knew would be his last. He had heard that there was trouble brewing from the millenium organization and soon he knew he'd be needed along with the Iscariots. He was thinking about all his orphans and the ones he thought of as his own children, speciically his three special ones. Maxwell; although different from the other children and sometimes with a glint in his eye that was cruel and full of malice, Anderson still felt attached to him and occasionally, away from the public eye, Maxwell would entertain Anderson by playing games of Chess or Checkers with him and Anderson felt it made Maxwell feel, 'Truly happy,' his mind thought. Heinkel Wolfe, the slightly odd girl who he looked on as both a son and a daughter. Even when she was young, she tried to fool him into believing she was really a boy, going as far as to steal a priests collar and play football with the boys. The other nuns and priests would scold her and encourage her to be a good nun but Anderson saw her potential and took her under his wing, encouraging her to act the way she was and take a path to priesthood. Yumiko. Dear sweet Yumiko. When she first arrived, Anderson cared for her. He remembered she didn't want to be any place else if he wasn't there, it wasn't until Heinkel introduced herself that Yumiko finally gained some dependance. Yumie however was very different. Anderson remembered the time she had taken over and told Anderson that both her and Yumiko would willingly die for him. Although both different personalities, both girls had kept Anderson in their hearts and Anderson felt love towards both of them. Just as he was contemplating his love, an almost inaudible knock on his door and a quiet squeak of, 'Father Anderson?' caught his attention and he smiled, recognising that sheepish calling of his name.

"Ye' can come in Sister Yumiko." He called and watched as she poked her head in and threw him one of her shy smiles. She quickly scuttled in and shut the door behind her, before turning around and adapting her natural pose, her arms infront of her as her hands interlocked and her face cast down, hidden behind her fringe.

"Father." Yumiko blushed from beneath her fringe and her voice shook. Anderson strode over to her and moved the strands away from her face to get a better look and saw her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"What's wrong little lamb? Are you feeling sick?" He absently stroked his thumb against her cheek as a tear fell and he caught it. The next thing he knew she had leapt on him and thrown her arms around his neck.

"Father! Father please!" She cried and wept and the force of her body on his had caught him off guard and he had almost toppled over, luckily the bed had been behind him so he swiftly seated himself down, with Yumiko still clinging to him, her cheek pressed against his chest as she pleaded with him.

"Sister Yumiko, get ahold of yourself!" He attempted to loosen her grip around him, but she tightened her arms even more and threw her head back to look at him.

"Please Father! Please don't go!" She pleaded and cried harder, her eyes filled with pain and sadness. He stilled at her command and looked on at her as she continued.

"I don't want you to go! If you go, Heinkel says you'll die! Please Father, I don't want you to die! Please, please!" She closed her eyes and wailed, silencing her own cries by pushing her face into his chest. He was stumped for a while, before her pained sobs reached his heart and he willingly held her closer, seating her so she sat on his knee like she was ten years old again.

"Yumiko." Anderson whispered. He clung to the weeping girl, her face buried in his chest and leaving tear stains again his shirt. When she spoke, her voice was broken by sobs and he strained to hear her muffled speech against his shirt.

"I remember...the first time I was brought here...after...after everything that had happened. It was awful. I was scared," she broke off, her hiccups and sobs catching her offguard as she tried to continue and swallow them down, all the time Anderson stroked her head like a precious animal and soothing her with hushing noises, "I was...fightened of everyone. The boys...They wanted me to play...they didn't mean harm...but...but I was scared. The girls thought I was....broken....I wouldn't go near anyone...I bit and punched and I hid. I wasn't going to come out of that room...until....you...Until you found me. You came in and... you sat with me. You talked to me. You wouldn't touch me. Then when you asked me to come with you, you didn't yell, you asked me and I said yes. I remember I wouldn't leave you. I clung onto your arm for the next two days. You had to collect me from my room in the mornings, wait outside the bathroom for me and tuck me in and stay with me until I fell asleep. I was so selfish but I didn't care, I was scared. I trusted you," her sobs and whimpers had cried down and she looked yet again into Father Andersons eyes and casting a painful and sad smile, "You were the first person I ever loved with all my heart." She finished and before Anderson could react she pressed her lips to his. He was stunned but after his mind had stopped spinning, he done something even he didn't think was possible; he clung to her fiercely and kissed her back. For a while they both held they're breath, feeling time still around them and silence beckoning them to end their lives like this, until Anderson felt hot tears prickle his cheeks anew and he moved his mouth away from her lips to plant kisses up and along her face.

"My dear sweet Yumiko." He whispered as his lips pressed against her sot skin. She clung to him and felt her will desolve as he picked away at her tears and kissed her face until they were both hot.

Anderson felt her shift on his knee and her head duck to the side to recapture his lips and her fierceness threw away his resolve as he felt her tongue plunge into the depths of his mouth. He almost struggled to keep up with her, her hunger for him was evident and he took his time to trace her teeth, suddenly feeling two pointed canines at the top. He broke away and swiftly hugged her again, clutching her body tightly to his and wanting nothing more to stay like that.

"Yumie." Father whispered against her hair, stroking it lovingly and inhaling her scent. He pulled back enough to gaze in her eyes and see the change within them.

"It's both of us Father. You cared for both of us. We love you both and want to be with you." Yumie stopped and looked at Anderson who stared at her with a blank expression, before he looked away and tilted his head forward, not wishing to look at her with his face full of regret. He carefully lifted her to the side so she sat beside him and pulled her up with him to stand at the foot of the bed. He kept there hands locked together and tenderly stroked them as his voice almost failed him with its trembling.

"You shouldn't have done those things sister. It's not..." He trailed off, unable to think of anything else to say.  
'Fair? Right? It's not fair or right, I loved her so long.' He thought and stared into her eyes.  
"If I had never done that, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life. However long that may be." Yumie said and looked him in the eye, her voice shaking wildly. His hands left hers and he stepped away before he could infold her in his frame again. The first few steps he took where agonising, he found it almost unbearable to turn away from her, but he managed to. For the sake of each other and his stubborn pride, he had to.  
"We have to be going now little one, we've alot of arranging to do." Father Anderson half turned to where he stood in front of the door and saw Yumie still standing there, looking like she was breaking into a million pieces. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. His eyes conveyed his message of apology and regret and both the spirits within the vessel looked at him with understanding.  
"Where you go, I go." She looked at him and brushed away her tears before putting her glasses back on her face and sniffing away any more tears and sucking up her courage.  
"Come Yumiko." Father Anderson walked in front and offered the girl a smile as they walked down the hallway. She threw back a sad smile and quickly skipped to keep up with his great strides. She felt young again, like the first time she had Met Anderson. She trusted no other person, let alone no other man except him and like she had done their first meeting, she clung to his arm furiously and held her body behind his, scared to let go. She felt safe. They'd always be that way. He'd always protect her and if he couldn't, she'd follow him.

The only thing he could think was, 'Damn you Alucard, Damn you. And damn me to. I promise. My love. Always and only you Yumiko. And Yumie. My two brave and wonderful girls.'

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

Jorinde: TT_TT I feels all sad now. *Hugs Anderson Plushy* That's right bitches, I support other Yx Pairings other than Alucard and Heinkel (Actually, I don't support that one, we're just friends .!)


End file.
